The Squog Show
The Squog Show is an American animated series created by BubbleBud for Nickelodeon that premiered on April 14, 2024. Premise The series takes place one year prior to the events of The Cloonbob Saga. Squog (Roger Bumpass), a prehistoric time-traveling octopus, struggles to survive in a world transformed by George Clooney (George Clooney), Joel Schumacher (Dee Bradley Baker), and Val Kilmer (Val Kilmer) into a cheesy wasteland. Development Initially pitched by BubbleBud as a spin-off film, after the box office disappointment of SpongeBob SquarePants IV, Nickelodeon and Viacom instead greenlit the project as a television series. This caused a major conflict between Joel Schumacher and the studio; following this dispute, Schumacher left the project, stating that "...Nick's channel won't allow me to show the viewers nipples the way I want." Ben Affleck, Chris Terrio, and BubbleBud, screenwriters for SpongeBob Movie IV and SpongeBob Movie V, signed on to write a full season of 16 episodes, while most of the cast from SpongeBob Movie IV reprised their roles. Episodes Season 1 # Squog Begins- Squog and his companions time-travel to the present. Meanwhile, Shrek takes George Clooney to court for stepping foot in his swamp. # The Dark Squog- Squog goes dumpster-diving, and discovers a secret society of people who worship Batman Forever. # Watch Squogs- Squog investigates the murder of Jack Ryder. Meanwhile, Patrick Star-lin films a porno. # Man of Squog- George Clooney sends the Kilmbot to murder Squog. Meanwhile, SpongeGar checks into Best Western. # Squog: Civil Bore- Squog writes a really bad fanfiction and uploads it onto Wikia, prompting an evil force of editors to try and assassinate him. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong shows innocent children his feature-length expansion pak. # Hyper Squog Power Half Hour- Squog turns into Guy Fieri for no reason and hosts a show on Food Network. Meanwhile, Joel Schumacher tries to find a pair of golden rubber nipples. # 7 Grand Squog- Waluigi stocks up on supplies for the war. Meanwhile, Squog discovers GiIvaSunner's high-quality rips. # Go Squog Yourself- Squog encounters a mysterious motorcycle rider who warns him of Joel Schumacher. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor pees in a jar for about thirteen minutes. # All That Glitters is Squog- Shrek shows Squog the power of onions. Meanwhile, Waluigi is pursued by a mysterious killer. # SpongeGar: The Quest for Squog- SpongeGar finds the elusive Grand Dad. Meanwhile, Plankton purchases some blue pills. # Full Squog- Squog is attacked by politicians for his lack of pants. Meanwhile, JonTron marries Egoraptor. # Squogolicious- Squog attempts to go on GameFAQs and complain about a 3DS game he's never played; he realizes that he doesn't know how to use a computer, so present-day Squidward must teach him. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi attend Paper Mario's funeral. # Watch Squogs 2- Squog shows a terrible game at E3, and subsequently gains the support of dude-bro gamers. Meanwhile, Patchy seeks to kill Waluigi for stealing his role. # Squog Me Gently- Squog realizes that his nose resembles a phallus. # Squog: The Next Generation- Squog finally decides to do something about Clooney, and begins to develop a plan. Meanwhile, Patar demands for the network to make an episode about him. # Plankton Lives With The Squog- Squog time-travels to the present in pursuit of the Kilmbot, and takes refuge in The Chum Bucket. Meanwhile, SpongeGar and Patar watch The Nutshack. Reception The show received negative reviews from television critics, due to it's raunchy material and underdeveloped characters. However, the show was the most-watched Nickelodeon show of the season, garnering about two million viewers per episode. Movie Adaption On August 29, 2024, BubbleBud discussed the possibility of a movie based off the series. "Me and the network have been talking about it, and it's certainly something they're interested in right now. They say the second season may become a movie. So, who knows? It's really up to them!" Later, on September 18, 2024, BubbleBud confirmed that a film was in the works, titled Squog: Vengeance. BubbleBud has been positioned as director, though Ben Affleck and Chris Terrio confirmed that they are not involved in writing the screenplay; instead, Andrew Adamson, writer of Shrek 2, was brought on board to co-write the script with BubbleBud.Category:TV-PG Category:Squog Category:Squidward Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (series) Category:Prequel Category:Spin-Offs Category:Shows set in the future Category:2016 Category:BubbleBud Category:Episode Lists Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs